Daughter of Demeter, Son of Athena
by The February Rose
Summary: Kara is 12 years old when her nightmares return to her, and her world turns upside down. Suddenly, the house mother of the orphanage attacks Kara, Herby throws knives, Marco gives a really long piggyback ride, and the three of them meet a boy on the beach. What will happen to our orphans? Rated T for violence. On Hiatus due to lack of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I am The February Rose and this is my first posting of a fan fiction. I hope you like it and if you review (please, please, please review) don't hold anything back. Your criticism is what will make me a better writer. Oh, and I in no way, shape, or form own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not that good. (lol) ^-^**

She's running, scrambling over fallen trees and rocks, getting whipped by branches, but the girl doesn't mind the cuts and bruises that begin to appear. All she could think of is getting away, getting away from the monsters that chased her. She trips, falls, and the monsters are on top of her in an instant. She screams…and…

_Thunk!_ "Ouch!" Kara lies back down, rubbing her head where she hit it, catching her breath.

"Kara! Are you okay?" A girl's head appears upside down. The rest of her body's leaning against the railing of her bunk making it creak ominously.

"I'm fine, Jenny. I just hit my head on your bunk again."

"You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" Kara nods. "The same one?"

"It's so strange. I steer clear of anything Ancient Greek, and yet I still have these horrible dreams of a minotaur chasing me." Kara swings her legs over the edge of her bed, being careful not to hit her head or Jenny's. "I'm going to go see to making breakfast. Go back to sleep for a bit." As the oldest girl in the orphanage at the age of twelve, Kara has the duties of feeding the inhabitants. Although it means she has to get up earlier, she enjoys working with the food and without a recipe.

"Don't forget to wake up Marco and Herby. Herby will sulk if you don't and…" Jenny yawns widely. "…and Marco will be upset if you try to lift the heavy stuff without him."

"Don't worry. I can't forget my muscles and taste buds. Sleep well." Kara quietly exits the room and descends the spiral staircase that leads down the middle of the tower that the girls occupy in the orphanage.

"Good morning, Kara." Kara stops at the beginning of the bridge that leads from the girls' tower to the boys'.

"Good morning, House Mother Stevens."

"Are you going to make breakfast now?" Kara nods.

"Yes, ma'am. I just need to wake up Herbert and…"

"Kara!" Suddenly, Kara stumbles as she gets nearly tackled from behind.

"Herb, don't kill her." A tall, muscular boy of the same age as Kara gently pries the much smaller boy off of her back. "Good morning, House Mother, Kara."

"Good morning, Marco. Pleasant to see you up so soon on your own. Kara was just coming to get you."

"Herbert came into my room and just wouldn't let me go back to sleep at three in the morning." As he says this, Marco's tone gets jokingly dark and he turns the young boy upside down.

"Marco! Put me down!" Herby cries and Kara runs to his rescue, taking him from Marco. "I came to your room because Kara was distressed." Shocked, Kara looks at Herby with a confused look on her face.

"Distressed? How did you know I had another nightmare?"

Herby puts a hand over his heart. "I felt it. And saw it." He places a reassuring hand on Kara's arm. "The minotaur scared me too."

"Minotaur? Kara, you dreamt of the minotaur again?" Marco frantically looks in Kara's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Geez, Marco, it was just a dream," Kara tries to convince him, but Marco just continues to search her eyes. Kara sighs, "I'll tell you about it in the kitchen. Good day, House Mother Stevens."

"Good day, Kara." As they start to head down more stairs, Herby looks back at the house mother with suspicion written on his face.

Once in the kitchen, Kara tells Marco what happened in her dream while mixing ingredients and watching Herby shudder at her words from time to time. After they've finished, their day continued as normal until Kara starts to get lunch ready for the children.

"Hello, Kara." The house mother walks in, her voice sounding a little off.

"Hello, House Mother Stevens. Why are you here? You know that I only allow Herby and Marco know what I'm making beforehand."

"I am not here to find out what's for lunch. I'm here for you." The woman starts to walk menacingly towards Kara. "You are never away from your two little friends, but right now you are." The house mother is right; Marco is working on homework while Herby is in the middle of playing hide-and-seek with the younger children, and Kara is getting nervous.

"Um, House Mother, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm going to be perfectly fine in a moment; right after I get rid of you." The house mother jumps at Kara.

"Get down!" Kara ducks not caring who said to, and gets showered in golden dust that suddenly disappears as a bronze knife hits the floor.

"Kara, are you okay?" Marco comes up from behind Kara to help her up. As she steadies herself, Herby picks up the knife.

"Herby, leave that…" He twirls the knife between his fingers and tucks it in one of his boots. "…be. Did you throw that? What is a nine year old doing with knives in his boots? And what the heck just happened? House Mother Stevens just tried to attack me and then was vaporized!"

"Kara, calm down, calm down." Marco takes Kara's head in his hands and forces her to look at him. "Are you calm now?"

"No, I am…" Marco cuts her off by drawing her into a hug. "Okay, now I am."

"Kara, you need to go upstairs and pack a bag of your things," Herby says, packing food into a backpack. "We need to be quick and quiet about it; we need to go about this wisely." Kara pulls away from Marco.

"Go about what?"

"I don't know why she didn't change but her vaporization proves it," Herby mumbles to himself.

"Proves what?"

"Marco, you're coming too. Go get packed. I'm hesitant about guiding two, I'm not leaving you here."

"Herbert Underwood, what is going on?" When Kara uses Herby's full name, he's in trouble. He shakes his head.

"It's not safe to tell you here. I will explain as soon as we are far away from this place." Pulling out two bronze knives, Herby turns to Kara and Marco. "Take these. They won't hurt normal people, but they will hurt whatever tries to attack you." Marco silently takes one of the knives and straps it to his calf, while Kara just stares at the other. "Take it Kara." She hesitates, but takes the knife and also straps it to her calf. "Now go pack your things. Only the necessities."

Kara is up in her room gathering her things when Jenny comes in.

"Kara, what are you doing?"

"I'm…going on a trip. There are too many children here so the house mother is sending some of us to other orphanages. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"No! You aren't leaving! I won't let you!" Jenny gives Kara a hug from behind.

"Jenny, I must," Kara explains, pulling away gently. "Just be good and not hyperactive like me, and I'm sure that a lovely family will just beg to take a cute little girl like you home." Picking up her bag, Kara looks down at the younger orphan. "I'll miss you." She hugs Jenny and leaves her teary eyed.

"Goodbye, Kara."

Back downstairs, Marco and Herby are waiting for Kara.

"I'm ready," she says as she descends the stairs.

"Okay, so we'll take a bus to Lynchburg, a train from Lynchburg to Long Island, and then a cab to our destination," Herby says staring at a map.

"What's our destination?" Marco settles his bag on his shoulders.

"A very, very special camp. Let's move." They fold up the map, and head out to the bus stop.

**A/N: Like I said before, all criticism is welcome as long as you are polite about it. So, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Again, please review. I really want to hear what you think.**

Once on the bus, they sit in the back with Kara in the middle.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Kara asks.

"You know about the Greek myths, of course," Herby states.

"Yeah, and the minotaur that haunts Kara's dreams."

"Well, it's all true and don't say his name. Names have power. Anyway, I am a satyr and the two of you are a son and a daughter of one of the gods."

"What?" Kara and Marco shout in unison, drawing the attention of the other passengers.

"Shhhh!" They stay silent for a few minutes until the passengers go about their business. Then, Herby continues. "For years, the gods have been having children with mortals. You two are two of those offspring, aka demigods or half-bloods."

"Okay, so if my mother, who my dad said died in childbirth, is a goddess and alive, why hasn't she come to get me?" Kara asks with a hurt expression.

"Don't take it personally, Kara. All the demigods are treated indifferently by their fodly parents, whether or not their mortal parents have died."

"At least your dad wasn't a workaholic who couldn't take time off of his important job at the university to take care of his only child," Marco says while looking down at his hands. Kara puts a comforting hand over top of his.

"Are you children travelling alone? Where are your parents?" An elderly woman comes up to them. "Would you like a cookie?"

"No, thank you, ma'am. We're meeting our parents in Maryland," Herby says quickly with a sickly sweet smile that is obviously fake. The lady goes back to her seat. "We are getting off at the next stop," he whispers.

"Why?" Kara asks.

"That lady was not a normal lady." As they talk the road turns to run parallel to a forest on the left side.

"She was nice."

"She is the same thing as the house mother. Here we go. We'll head into the woods. As soon as the trees cover us, run. Got it?" Kara and Marco nod. "Good. Let's go." They walk off of the bus and start heading to the woods.

"Dearies, I thought you were travelling to Maryland," the old lady calls after them.

"Run, run, go!" Herby yells, running after them. Kara runs blindly through the forest until she trips over a branch. She tries to get up, but ends up screaming in pain, and rolling over to grab her leg. Arms gently, but quickly, scoop her up off of the forest floor and swiftly carry her away. Kara looks up to see Marco's determined face staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I twisted or sprained my ankle."

"I'll look at it once we're far enough away," Herby says as he comes up alongside Marco. Kara looks down and sees that he ditched his usual baggy, long pants and was now sporting a pair of very hairy goat legs.

"Woah. You really are a satyr." Herby just nods. The trio travels in silence for fifteen minutes before Herby says that it's safe enough to stop.

"Marco, could you set her down on that boulder over there, please?" Herby starts rummaging through his backpack while Marco does as he asked. After finding his first-aid kit, Herby inspects Kara's ankle, determines that it's only slightly twisted and wraps it in an ACE bandage. "You'll need to stay off of it as much as possible, which is impossible on the run," he sighs.

"I'll carry her. If she holds on, I can give her a piggyback ride," Marco offers. "She can hold the packs."

Herby takes Marco's bag off of his shoulders and puts it on his own. "I'll carry your bag, just don't drop her, okay?"

"Never in my life."

Herby nods. "Let's go then. If we follow the Appalachian Trail into New York, we can travel unseen for the most part," he explains as Marco helps Kara onto his back. "From there we will make out way to Long Island. The camp is there. It's a camp for demigods like you who were attacked by monsters or unwanted by their mortal parents. We need to hurry. Boy, do I sound like a broken record or what?"

The trio travels peacefully through the trails following Herby's instincts. Herby had put his pants and shoes back on incase they came along any hikers. They stopped occasionally to rest and to give Marco a shoulder rub.

"I'm sorry you have to carry me so much," Kara apologizes as she rubs the knots out of Marco's shoulders.

"I don't mind. It's not like you're heavy and I'm not a weakling."

"Come on, Marco, Kara. We need to keep moving."

"The march master beckons." Kara latches onto Marco's back as he stands up and they start off again.

It took them ten days to traverse the mountain trails and another five to make it to Long Island. They arrive on Montauk Beach just in time to see a boy around Kara and Marco's age arrive with a woman who looks like his mother. The woman looks up in the trio's direction.

"Hello. Are you three okay? You look a bit worn out." The woman comes over.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Herby asks.

"Yes? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Herbert Underwood; Grover is my brother. He's told me about Percy, your son, and I had a feeling that the boy over there is Percy Jackson, my brother's friend."

"Oh. What are you doing out here?"

"We were attack by you-know-what, but I think we lost them. We're on our way to you-know-where."

"Hurry and get inside. I'll take a look at your friend's ankle once we're inside."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kara says from Marco's back. "I'm Kara Martin, and this is Marco Phillips."

"I'd shake your hand, Mrs. Jackson, but my arms are a bit full."

"It's okay, Marco. Percy! Get to work on cleaning up in there! We have guests!" She turns back to Marco. "I can take Kara for you if you want."

"I got it. It's only a little further."

As Kara is resting her foot, Herby and Marco help the Jacksons clean up the cabin and air it out.

"This seems like a nice place," Kara says, shifting in her seat. "Do you come here often?"

"We used to come once a year, but my stepfather said that there hasn't been enough money for it for the past two years," Percy replies.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Marco puts in.

Kara can see Percy tense at Marco's question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I just don't get along with my stepfather. He smells and is just plain rude and inconsiderate and…:

"Percy," Mrs. Jackson says sternly.

"Yes, Mom," Percy replies and then mumbles under his breath, "but it's true."

As Percy passes by Kara, she lays a hand on his arm. He looks down at her.

"It'll be okay. My father died when I was eight and he told me that my mother died in childbirth. Marco's dad was too busy working to take care of him properly, so he got put in the orphanage with me. You still have your mom. It will be okay."

"Thank you," Percy nods, "and I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Kara gives him a slightly sad smile.

"I'm a fighter, I'll survive. We'll finish up in here. Why don't you and your mom go have some time together?"

Percy and Mrs. Jackson go out and roast marshmallows around a campfire.

"Kara, Marco, you should get some sleep. You've had a very tiring trip," Herby says before falling asleep in one of the larger chairs and they all follow suit shortly after.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post as often as possible, but finals are coming up and unfortunately they are more important. I shall do my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys and gals, I'm starting to feel sad. You aren't reviewing after you read. T-T It makes me sad. I want to hear what you think! I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**

**(Oh, and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :( )**

For once, Kara is sleeping soundly, but Percy is not. He wakes up with a start and shoots up into a sitting position. Everyone, but Kara, wakes up soon after to the sound of pounding waves and someone pounding on the door.

"Who could be out in this hurricane?" Mrs. Jackson runs to the door to open it. A boy stands in the doorway, dripping wet and without pants.

"Grover!" Herby runs to his older brother.

"Herb!" Grover exclaims in surprise, pronouncing Herb without the 'h'. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Virginia watching two demigods at an orphanage."

"We were attacked. A Kindly One was posing as the house mother. Then there was one on our bus, so we travelled all the way here along the Appalachian Trail."

"Good job, buddy, but we have to go." Grover turns to Mrs. Jackson. "I've been searching all night. What were you thinking?" Mrs. Jackson turns to Percy with a look of horror on her face.

"Percy, what didn't you tell me about what happened at school?"

Grover curses in Ancient Greek. "It is right behind me! Why didn't you tell her? Herb, get your demis ready." Herby grabs Marco and Kara's backpacks along with his own, while Marco gently wakes Kara.

"Percy, tell me now!" Kara wakes up to Percy stammering on about a 'Mrs. Dodds' and three old ladies.

"Children get in the car. Now!" Mrs. Jackson helps carry the packs and they stuff themselves into Percy's stepfather's '&* Camaro. In the car, Percy stares at his best friend.

"You and my mom know each other," he finally gets out.

"Not personally, but she knew that I was watching you."

"Wha … watching me?"

"Yeah, like I've been watching Marco and Kara," Herby puts in from his position in the front seat.

"But, I've always been your friend. I wasn't faking it."

"Okay, but what are you?"

"Does it matter?" Kara asks groggily from Marco's lap. She was due to the fact that Marco wouldn't set her down. Percy turns to Kara.

"My best friend is a donkey from the waist down!"

Herby and Grover let out a noise like 'blaa-ha-ha', sounding like goats. "We're satyrs!" they say in unison.

"We're half goat." Herby pins Percy with somewhat of a glare.

"There are some of us who would trample you for such an insult!" Grover exclaims. He looks at his brother sternly. "Herb being one of them."

"You're just lucky I'm buckled."

"Herbert!" Kara gently smacks him upside the head in her half-asleep state. "Behave."

"Yes, Kara."

"And, Percy, be careful with what you say," Mrs. Jackson says.

"Yes, Mother. So, you're saying that all those myths that Mr. Brunner told us are true?"

"Yes, and there's one of them on our tail."

"Percy, there's no time to explain everything now. We need to get you, Kara and Marco to safety," Mrs. Jackson tells her son as she tries to escape the thing following them.

"Safety from what? What's after us?"

"Nothing much," Herby replies.

"Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his most blood-thirsty minions," Grover adds on.

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could we possibly go faster?" Mrs. Jackson presses down on the gas a bit more.

"Where are we going?" Percy asks.

"To a very special summer camp." Kara looks out the back window and sees familiar horns glinting in the moonlight. She clings to Marco. "Mi...mi...mino..."

Marco looks out the window. "It's okay, Kara. I won't let it touch you. I promise you"

Suddenly, the car hits something; the bottom of a ditch. In the split second before they crashed, Marco wrapped his arms around Kara, holding her close to him to protect her.

"Percy!"

"I'm okay, Mom..."

"Kara? Marco? Grover?"

"We're good, Herby," Marco says as he peels himself and Kara from the back of the seat in front of them.

"Grover!" Percy gently shakes Grover.

"Food," he groans.

"Percy, get out of the car now." Mrs. Jackson is deadly serious. "See that big pine tree? There's a farmhouse beyond it. Run and don't look back."

"You're coming too. Aren't you, Mom?"

"I can't cross the property line. Besides, it's not after us, it's after you, Kara and Marco. You three need to leave. Run! Get out of the car!"

Marco busts open the door and carries Kara up the hill toward the tree with Herby and Percy dragging Grover along. Mrs. Jackson follows at a distance. With the tree still at a distance, the Minotaur approaches the Camaro.

"Doesn't it see us?" Percy asks.

"It uses its sense of smell, but it will find us soon enough," Mrs. Jackson answers. "Marco, you can't bullfight while carrying Kara. Can you see if you can carry Grover as well and make a beeline to the tree?"

"Sure. Sorry, Kara, I'm going to have to carry you fireman style now."

"It's okay. Just get us there safe."

"Here we go." Places Kara over his shoulder and picks Grover up and holds him under his arm. "Hold on, Kara."

"Holding." And with that, Marco takes off towards the tree. Meanwhile, Mrs. Jackson teaches Percy and Herby to bullfight. In the end, Mrs. Jackson turns to gold dust and disappears, Marco calls for help, and Percy defeats the Minotaur and makes it to the farmhouse. As Percy loses consciousness, a blonde girl and a bearded man come into his blurry vision.

"He's the one! He has to be."

"Shh, Annabeth. Bring him inside."

**A/N: Again, I say, I lend you my ears, let me hear you! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I would like to say thank you to my readers from the USA, my reader from New Zealand, and my reader from the UK. You guys and gals are the only ones who have stuck with me so far. Hmmm, mixed feelings about that (Yea, that you guys are liking it, and aw, to the fact that there's only 11 of you total). To my other readers tuning in, please read my stories, for what good is a story if no one gets to hear it? I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I own Kara, Marco, and Herb.**

While Percy's consciousness shifts in and out, Kara, Marco, Herby and Grover are being interrogated by a man in a wheelchair and another man.

"Grover, Herb, what happened?" The man in the wheelchair also says Herb without pronouncing the 'h'. As they tell the story, Kara shifts uncomfortably under the stare of the second man.

"Um, sir?"

"What do you want, Herb?" the second man snaps.

"You're making Kara feel uncomfortable, sir."

"You never did tell me how you know what I'm feeling." Kara turns to look at Herby, thankful to be able to turn away from the man.

"Empathy link. I'll explain later."

Marco puts his arm around Kara as they go back to their debriefing. At the end of the discussion, the man in the wheelchair gets up, but instead of having the lower half of a man, there's the body of a horse attached to him.

"Well, Marco, Kara. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D. For now, we will house you in Cabin Eleven until we find out who are your godly parents. Come with..." Suddenly, a silver owl appears above Marco's head. "Never mind that for you Marco. It's off to Cabin Six for you, son of Lady Athena. Annabeth! Come out. You have a new brother." A girl with curly blonde hair the same shade as Marco's comes out of the farmhouse. "Marco, this is Annabeth, your half sister."

"Pleasure to meet you,Marco. If you'll come with me... Chiron, look." The two of them stare at Kara. "Welcome, daughter of Demeter." Kara looks up and sees a corn plant floating above her head.

"I always did like corn," Kara murmurs.

"Well, scratch those two bunks in Cabin Eleven. Kara, you are going to Cabin Four instead. Annabeth, will you show her the way as well?"

"Sure, Chiron. Come with me you two." They walk through the camp past various places, such as the archery range and the ampitheater. Soon they come up to twelve buildings in a 'U' shape. "Here we are. Theses are the cabins. These first two are for Zeus and Hera, although no one ever stays in them. They're more for respect and honor than anything else. Then we have the cabin for Poseidon's offspring if he were to have any, and your new cabin, Kara, Cabin Four, the cabin for the children of Demeter."

"I always did like nature and whatnot." The cabin has tomato vines covering the walls and a grass roof. It gave Kara a comforting feeling that she hadn't felt since she was last in her garden at the house she used to share with her father.

"Come meet your siblings. Katie! Miranda! Open up." Annabeth knocks on the door. It opens to reveal two girls a few years older than Kara. "Kara, this is Katie Gardner. Katie, this is your new sister, Kara."

"Welcome, Kara. Please tell me your last name is not a spinoff of garden or gardener."

"Um, no. It's Martin."

"Yes! Thank you, Mother for not falling for another man with a garden-related last name!" Katie looks at Kara with a warm smile on her face. "Sorry about that. Mother has picked men with garden-related names before. Myself for example."

"No, no garden-related names in my family, but my dad and I loved to garden together before he died."

"That would probably be why. Anyway, come on in." Katie motions towards the inside of the cabin.

"Bye, Marco. I'll see you later?" Marco just nods in response. "Thank you, Annabeth, for bringing me here."

"No problem. Come on, Marco. We need to go one cabin over. Bye, Kara." Annabeth gently pulls at Marco's arm to get him to move towards the silver cabin next door. Kara and Marco's eye connection didn't break until Kara hears a soft 'hmmm' coming from behind her.

"I see. You like him," Katie observes.

"What?"

"You like him, and he likes you. You don't have to be a child of Aphrodite to know that."

"Katie, why don't you introduce her to us instead of teasing her?" a voice calls from inside the cabin.

"Hahaha. Come on, Kara. You'll see lover-boy soon enough." With that the whole cabin cracks up and Kara blushes a deep red from her neck to her hairline.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a little short, but I'm in the middle of finals. Summer's coming so soon the chapters will be longer. Anyway, you know the drill, yet you don't do it. Please review. It makes me feel good. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**


End file.
